


Starlight

by dancing_in_the_rain



Series: Starlight [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, F/F, Friends to Lovers, SuperCorp Big Bang 2020, golden compass au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27004495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancing_in_the_rain/pseuds/dancing_in_the_rain
Summary: “I can practically hear you brooding.” Thera drawled stepping off the elevator beside her.Lena glanced down at her Daemon, the black panther staring back up at her, amber eyes holding a pointed look. Lena just rolled her eyes, there was no point trying to say she wasn’t. Her thoughts of a response were interrupted as she saw two reporters sitting in the waiting area. She sighed, the man she recognised as Clark Kent from the Daily Planet of course he’d show up, the woman however she had never seen before.-Lena Luthor has just moved to National City for a fresh start and Kara Danvers hasn’t been Supergirl for very long. When a group called CADMUS that believe aliens don’t deserve Daemons arises and aliens begin to go missing, Kara and Lena must work together with the DEO to uncover the truth.Or a Supergirl Golden Compass AU
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Starlight [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970911
Comments: 16
Kudos: 231
Collections: Supercorp Big Bang 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Havefunwithoutme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Havefunwithoutme/gifts), [yellowermine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowermine/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Starlight - A Golden Compass AU (poster)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26844433) by [yellowermine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowermine/pseuds/yellowermine). 
  * Inspired by [Starlight (art)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26773051) by [Havefunwithoutme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Havefunwithoutme/pseuds/Havefunwithoutme). 



> I want to thank the organisers of the Supercorp Big Bang 2020, they have done such an amazing job with this event! Thank you to the two wonderful Artists that made beautiful pieces of work to accompany this fic, your art helped motivate me to get this story finished! And thank you Jorinde for helping me through it all!

**_Dust_ ** _  
__The beginning and the end. Particles throughout the world that are thought to have limitless abilities. There are many non-believers, those who call the idea of Dust a conspiracy. Scientists were able to confirm a link between the Dust and the presence of Daemons, but even still Dust is not something many people talk openly about._

 **_Daemon_ ** _  
__An external representation of a human’s soul in the form of an animal spirit companion._

* * *

Kara flattened out her white skirt as she stood nervous, waiting on the corner of the street for her cousin Clark. It hadn’t been long since Kara had become Supergirl. A nagging part of her thought Clark’s visit may be a check in of sorts, but she was grateful nonetheless to see family. Metropolis’ finest reporter and resident superhero was visiting National City for the week and had agreed to let Kara come along to one of his planned interviews. Wanting to find her place at CATCO magazine, Kara thought she would try her hand at reporting.

Arlo, Kara’s Daemon, sat restlessly by her feet. When Kara was presenting as a civilian in her day to day life Arlo took the form of a large white great dane puppy. It wasn’t unusual to see Daemons that settled as young animals but it was not as common as adults having fully grown Daemons. This was opposed to when Kara took to the skies as Supergirl, Arlo was by her side as a fully grown great dane cape and all. Clark’s Daemon Zion also had a similar ability to aid in hiding his identity. Clark Kent the reporter had a fine doe, whereas Superman had a sizable stag. It wasn’t much, but as far as they knew a pair of glasses did the trick for the general public so the slight changes in their Daemons seemed to also be enough.

“Everything will be fine.” Arlo looked up at Kara trying to be reassuring, her nerves having them both on edge.

“I know, I know.” Kara nodded a few times taking a breath, it will be fine she told herself. 

It wasn’t long until Clark rounded a corner and came into view, Zion walking elegantly by his side. “Kara!” He called out and waved. The pair hugged, their Daemons sharing a similar interaction. 

“How was the flight?” Kara joked as Clark began leading them toward the large LuthorCorp building. 

“The inflight entertainment needs some work” Clark laughed back. The two kryptonians exchanged pleasantries up until they reached the entrance of LuthorCorp, their Daemons falling into step beside them respectively. 

“Now, Lena Luthor is who we are interviewing today. You remember yesterday the incident we went to with the airship. Well it contained some of Luthor tech. Lena was meant to be on the ship but she wasn’t so-”

“Clark you know that doesn’t necessarily mean-” Kara started, with a slight scrunch of her face.

“I know it doesn't mean she did it, but she’s a Luthor Kara.” Clark turned to face her. “You know how much trouble and grief Lex has caused. We need to be careful. Follow my lead.” Clark finished, voice firm.

Kara nodded with a small frown as they continued into the building.

-

Lena Luthor stepped out of the elevator on the floor of her office. She had spent the better part of last night in the laboratories on the lower floors. News of the incident and the fact Luthor tech was involved had kept her up, trying to determine if the tech her newly acquired company produced was truly at fault. She was close to cursing herself for not going to the ceremony now, as it was clear some fingers were laying the blame on her. Wasn’t really a surprise though, anywhere she went the Luthor name would always follow.

“I can practically hear you brooding.” Thera drawled stepping off the elevator beside her. 

Lena glanced down at her Daemon, the black panther staring back up at her, amber eyes holding a pointed look. Lena just rolled her eyes, there was no point trying to say she wasn’t. Her thoughts of a response were interrupted as she saw two reporters sitting in the waiting area. She sighed, the man she recognised as Clark Kent from the Daily Planet of course he’d show up, the woman however she had never seen before. Lena took a beat before standing tall and walking towards the pair. Clark rose from his seat, motioning discretely to Kara to do the same as he saw Lena approaching. Kara stood straightening out her skirt again, before looking up and past Clark, seeing Lena. ‘Wow’ was the first thought Kara managed. The elegance and power Lena’s presence carried, it was no surprise the younger Luthor stepped up into the CEO role. 

“I suppose you’re not here for a fluff piece Mr Kent.” Lena spoke, passing the pair to open the door to her office. Thera staying close to her side.

“Ms Luthor, always a pleasure.” Clark replied entering the office after Lena, with Kara not far behind.

Lena gave Clark a pressed smile, as she hung up her bag and coat. “And you are?” She finally stopped taking in the woman standing next to the reporter. She was cute. Pink cardigan, holding a pen and notepad to her chest. Lena could tell she was nervous without having to look at her Daemon.

Kara opened her mouth and found herself lost for words.

Among other things Lena noticed was the fact her Daemon appeared to have settled young. It wasn’t unheard of adults having young Daemons, yet Lena didn’t come across people who had them often.

Arlo sat restlessly at Kara’s feet, feeling Lena’s eyes on him. “She’s staring.” He murmured. That managed to kickstart Kara’s words.

“I’m Kara Danvers from CATCO magazine-” She started, noticing Lena’s slightly confused expression. “I’m just, I’m with-” Panicking her eyes found Clark’s.

“She’s with me, a new reporter. Thought she could have some real world work experience.” Clark produced flawlessly, visibly seeing Kara calm down. Zion stands proud beside Clark, not taking her eyes off Lena’s Daemon.

“Right” Lena nodded her head, watching as Kara adjusted her glasses. Definitely cute. “Well, go ahead and ask me what you want to know Mr Kent.” Lena spoke almost nonchalantly, as she stepped beside her desk to pour herself a glass of water. “Did I manufacture the piece that caused the airship explosion?” She added looking over at the two.

“Did you?” Clark shot back, his voice calm. Kara’s eyes widened slightly at Clark’s brashness. Arlo and Zion remained still and silent at their sides. 

Lena let out a mirthless chuckle. “You wouldn’t be asking me that if my last name was Smith.” She countered, moving to take a seat at her desk. Thera moved to sit in front of Lena’s desk.

“But it’s not, it's Luthor.” Clark pressed.

Lena held her tongue, it wasn’t always Luthor. But she hardly felt the need to tell her life story to the two reporters standing in front of her, she didn’t owe them anything. Still the need to defend herself fueled her to carry on.

“I don’t believe the piece of Luthor technology is what caused the explosion. I spent most of the night in the lab testing the tech with similar components, and could not find a fault that could’ve led to that explosion.” Lena regarded Clark with a look.

“But you found faults?” Clark questioned, taking a step closer to Lena’s desk, Zion tall by his side. Kara had to stop herself from rolling her eyes, was he listening to the same woman she was. Kara could tell he was getting close to stepping over a line, but where that line was she didn’t know.

“Of course that's the only part you hear.” Lena did roll her eyes in response. “Everything has faults Mr Kent. Our technology can always be improved. Perfection is a myth.” Lena replied, trying to keep her voice level. This was not the sort of interview she needed after a night in the labs. Thera rose from where she sat in front of Lena’s desk tail flicking slightly, annoyance clear on her features. Thera often put herself in between people and Lena, a comfort to them both and something she had done since Lena’s childhood.

Kara wasn’t sure what she should be doing, her hands itched to fiddle with the pen and notepad in her arms. But she felt like this wasn’t the sort of thing to be writing down. Arlo looked up at Kara feeling her confusion and took a step back closer to her side.

“Lex has done some truly horrible things, and although we share a last name I am not him. I came here to make a change, turn this company into a force for good. Renaming it L-Corp is infact one of the first things on the list. I am hoping to hold a ceremony this week.” Lena began after a moment. 

Kara noted mentally that she seemed calmer as she watched her intently. As Lena turned briefly in her chair Clark lowered his glasses and scanned the room with his X-ray vision. Kara saw what he was doing and personally found it unnecessary.

“I’m just trying to make a name for myself outside of my family. Surely you understand that.” Lena continued turning back around, her eyes meeting Kara’s as she nodded her head.

“Yeah I do.” Kara spoke for the first time since trying to introduce herself, earning her a confused side glance from Clark.

“I moved to the city for a fresh start Mr Kent. Please let me have one.” Lena’s features softened but only for a moment before she carried on. “If that is all, you’ll have to excuse me. I have a meeting across the city I need to be leaving for.” 

Clark nodded his head and thanked Lena, Kara opened her mouth to speak but Clark had put his hand on her back to guide her out of the room. Kara looked at Lena for as long as she could, their eyes meeting one last time before Kara was out the door.

Lena sighed leaning back in her chair as the door to her office closed.

“That could’ve been worse.” She heard Thera hum as the large feline made her way around the desk to sit beside her.

“I suppose.” Lena agreed after a moment, hoping her time in National City hadn’t been ruined before it even really began. 

Soon she got a message telling her that the helicopter was ready. She really wasn’t a fan of flying, but after the night in the laboratory and the interview, other transportation had to be arranged as the town car would not make it across the city in time. It was no surprise that Thera shared Lena’s uneasy feeling about flying. Taking a moment to freshen herself up, she then made her way up to the rooftop.

“Morning Ms Luthor.” The pilot greeted, meeting her on the helipad. His Daemon, a pelican already waiting in the helicopter.

“Morning Roland.” Lena gave him a small smile as he gave her a hand up into the helicopter. Thera making the small leap up behind her.

“Clear skies and good weather, we should be across the city in no more than 10 minutes.” Roland told her as they both put on headphones, and he started the safety checks.


	2. Chapter 2

Kara was silent and waited until they were outside the building and walking down the street before turning to Clark, “What was all that about? You were accusing her at every turn.”

“She’s a Luthor Kara, what did you expect me to do? Sit back and listen to her lies?” Clark looked at her incredulously, Zion snorting beside him.

“I hardly think that’s fair Clark, she seemed genuine about wanting a fresh start.” Kara answered with a frown, Arlo letting out a little hmph in response to Zion.

“Luthors can seem genuine about anything.”

Kara was going to say something about how Lena deserves a chance, when the noise of a helicopter starting up distracted her.

“I understand you want to see the good in everyone Kara, but the Luthor’s just aren’t good.” Clark tried to explain. “You need to be careful.”

Kara huffed, deciding she wasn’t going to get anywhere with Clark at the moment so she changed the subject. “So, where should we go for lunch? I don’t know about you but I’m starving” 

Clark was mid reply when out of nowhere two large white drones flew fast down the street past them and up towards the Luthor Corp roof. The pair turned and gave each other a knowing look.

\- 

“What are those?” Lena asked, lowering her sunglasses. 

The helicopter was only a few metres off the roof, when the two drones flew up to it. Not a moment later the drones began shifting and produced shapes that became easily recognisable to Lena as weapons. As the drones looked like they were preparing to fire, Lena saw two more objects appearing fast. It was Superman and Supergirl flanked by their Daemons, a large dark brown stag to the right and what looked like a massive white great dane to the left. For a moment time stood still, suddenly one drone flashed and turned speeding off.

“You get that one I’ve got this and the helicopter.” Kara called out as the remaining drone began opening fire.

Clark and Zion flew after the other drone as Kara rushed with Arlo in front of the helicopter catching nearly all of the bullets, save one bullet that struck near the propeller. Kara looked back eyes wide as it began smoking. Lena hung on to the handle as the helicopter shuddered and began to sway.

“Roland, get this thing down!” Lena spoke through gritted teeth.

“I’m working on it Ms Luthor, but something in the controls is not responding.” Roland replied, trying to keep calm as the helicopter hovered closer to the edge of the building. 

It only took Kara a second to decide what she needed to do. Arlo flew to the side of the helicopter and bit down on the landing skids to keep it from hovering fully over the edge. Kara shot her lazer vision a few times before it struck the drone causing it to explode. Once destroyed Kara flew to the other side of the helicopter and helped guide it back to the roof. It wall all over in a few moments but for Lena it felt like a lifetime. Supergirl opened the door on Lena’s side.

“It’s alright you’re safe now.”

-

Lena had taken the rest of the day off. The meeting rescheduled, she only returned to the office the next day to continue to work on plans for the renaming ceremony. After Supergirl had helped both her and the pilot out of the helicopter, Lena had spoken to the authorities and declined their services of protection satisfied with her own security team. It wasn’t the first time Lena had been involved in an incident like this but it still left her more shaken than she would like to admit. It didn’t help being in a new city feeling more alone than ever, she put her head down into her work to keep from feeling any worse. A busy mind was better than a clear one at this point. When she heard a knock on her office door she wasn’t expecting what happened next. Jess, her assistant popped her head inside the door.

“Uh Ms Luthor, there is a Kara Danvers here asking to see you. I’ve said you’re quite busy but wanted to know what you’d like me to tell her?”

Lena paused for a moment before replying. “You can let her in.”

Kara couldn’t help herself, she wanted to make sure Lena was alright. She hadn’t stayed around long after getting her and the pilot out of the helicopter, needing to find Clark and Zion to make sure the second drone hadn’t caused them any issues. It hadn’t, they were able to take out the drone with greater accuracy leaving parts of the drone salvageable so they could take it to the DEO. She sat in the same waiting area as yesterday bouncing her leg slightly. 

“She might just be busy you know.” Arlo spoke, looking up at Kara from his spot on the ground.

Kara was about to reply when the door to Lena’s office opened and her assistant reappeared. “Ms Luthor will see you now.”

“Ms Danvers, CATCO send you here for the scoop on the incident yesterday?” Lena thought she ought to get to the point, if Ms Danvers was any sort of the reporter that Clark Kent was. Thera was in a similar position in front of her desk.

“Uhh no actually. I wanted to check and see that you were alright.” Kara paused briefly seeing the surprised look on Lena’s face. “Clark and I, we were just down the street and saw the helicopter and an explosion.” She rushed to explain, she knew it was probably weird to want to check on someone you’d just met. Arlo fidgeted at her feet. 

Lena rose from her seat at her desk and motioned to Kara to take a seat on the couches behind her. Kara let out a breath and nodded slightly, making her way to the couch. Arlo failed to hide Kara’s relief and excitement as he jumped happily, his big ears flopping.

Lena smiled at the puppy as she followed, taking a seat. Thera moved slowly, laying down beside the couch.

“Off the record?” Lena started.

“Oh of course!” Kara nodded her head, Arlo calming but making sure to not take his eyes off Thera.

-

Everything changed when President Marsden opened the country's borders to the refugees of outer space. National City became a beautiful place full of diversity, aliens of many different species calling the city their new home. Many were happy and embraced this change but there were always the few that were against it. A group that stood out being against the alien refugees was known as CADMUS. Other than the group's stance, not a lot was known to the public as it was still a relatively underground organisation. Nothing was known of their location or what sort of operations they were running. However Lena Luthor knew a whole lot more than she wanted to about CADMUS as the organisation was run by none other than her mother Lillian Luthor. Lena shared none of her mother's views and wanted absolutely nothing to do with the organisation. The last she had heard of her Mother was when Lex went on trial. Although her mother knew Lena was taking over as Luthor Corps CEO, she hadn’t told Lillian that she was moving to National City. But somehow she wasn’t surprised when she found a welcome basket waiting on her desk, her name scrawled on the note in familiar handwriting.

Lillian Luthor believed that aliens weren’t worthy of having Daemons.

Heeled boots clacked on the underground laboratory floor, the noise echoing as Lillian strode up to the main bench. Her Daemon a fox by the name of Nyx by her side, snout high and tail flicking slightly. 

“How far away are we from starting the live tests?” Lillian asked the team leader. She wasn’t about to let everything she had worked hard for fall behind schedule.

“It should be ready for testing by the end of the week.” She was informed.

“Perfect.”


	3. Chapter 3

Kara was around 13 years old when her pod finally landed on Earth. Her baby cousin whom she had been sent to look after had grown up and began saving the world as Superman. Clark hardly had time to help raise a kid, that’s when he thought of the Danvers. Jeremiah and Eliza Danvers were more than happy to take Kara in, their daughter Alex however didn’t really have a choice. One of the first things Kara had noticed when Clark found her and took her to the Danvers, was there were these creatures following them. Constantly by their side, creatures of many different shapes and sizes even Clark had one. When she tried asking Clark about them, he told her that the Danvers would explain and that everything was going to be alright. He was right of course. Eliza and Jeremiah were nice and although Alex appeared standoffish, Kara held on to hope that everything really was going to be alright. 

The first day was a nightmare. All Kara could comprehend was that she was so far from home, a home she wasn’t sure still existed. And that the closest thing she had left to a family member had left, dropping her on the doorstep of strangers. A family member whom she had been sent specifically to look after. Through her tears Eliza had managed to get her name and age, although she had already been told by Clark. It was evening before Kara accepted any food from Eliza, and by then she was starving and exhausted. After eating she let Eliza lead her to a bed where she fought sleep for a while but it eventually caught up with her.

The second day was slightly better. Alex, after actively ignoring Kara the first day actually made an effort to talk to her. Although Kara was still very hesitant and found herself flinching at any fast movements, or any of the movements the creatures that stayed by the family's side made. Particularly the creature that followed Alex, it was large and one time Kara saw it yawn and it’s teeth were massive.

The third day was better again. Kara was feeling calmer and Eliza had been finding her many different books to read, the language on earth was surprisingly easy to pick up on. It was her fourth night with the Danvers when Eliza sat her down and told her about Daemons.

“Did Clark get to tell you about Daemons?” Eliza asked softly, her own Daemon Nova who had settled as a meerkat hopping up on the couch beside them. Kara shook her head, eyes focused on Nova. Her attention turned back to Eliza as she began speaking again.

“Daemons have been around for as long as humankind can remember. It is said that they are a part of us, our soul if you will, they feel what we feel and vise versa. Each person can communicate with their Daemon, and Daemons can communicate with each other, and on very rare occasions communication is possible between a person and someone else’s Daemon- ”

Kara heard movement upstairs and saw Alex’s Daemon come down the stairs, Alex following not far behind. She had read in a book recently that Alex’s Daemon was a Siberian Tiger. Tilting her head slightly as she watched them both, Kara could see how in a way they did move in sync. They continued into the kitchen and Kara looked back to Eliza.

“-They are linked to the Dust in our atmosphere. Now this isn’t normal dust, many people say it has magical properties from the stars. But not a lot is known about it, other than it’s connection to Daemons.” Eliza continued to explain.

Kara nodded her head, understanding most of what Eliza was saying. But also finding it hard to wrap her head around the fact Dust held so many unknowns and everyone just appeared to be ok with that. She would’ve thought everyone would have been trying to find out exactly what it was and where it came from, like her family on Krypton would do.

“When children are young their Daemons can change form at any time, appearing as many different animals. But when the child gets older their Daemon will tend to stay in one form, this is called settling.” 

“Has Alex’s Daemon settled?” Kara asked, seeing the pair return up the stairs.

“We think so, it has been quite some time since we have seen Rune change form.” Eliza answered.

“Will I get a Daemon?” Kara asked, both excited and fearful at the prospect of a part of her soul out of her body beside her.

Eliza nodded. “There’s a good chance you will, you would’ve noticed Clark had one. We don’t know exactly how long it will be before it appears though.”

Kara thought about it and she did remember the Daemon by Clark’s side. It was large with antlers when she first saw it but when they got to the Danvers it had changed and was slightly smaller with no antlers. Maybe his Daemon hasn’t settled, she thought.

“If you have any more questions don’t hesitate to ask, I’m going to go and start dinner.” Eliza rose off the sofa, squeezing Kara’s shoulder slightly as she went past.

-

To say it was a struggle for Kara at first was an understatement. Everything seemed to happen all at once, all the time. All the new sights and all the new sounds, when she would look back on her early days Kara was always grateful for the patience the Danvers showed her. 

The first superpower that Kara started developing was super strength. Eliza had run Kara a bubble bath, and at first she had enjoyed it. But when she closed her eyes the slight feeling of weightlessness caused her to panic. Memories of her time in the phantom zone flashing through her mind. Kara reached out and grasped the side of the tub, the metal melding easily to her fingers until water sloshed over the side. Kara then went to push herself up and the tub near folded in half, she let out a scream that had Alex on the other side of the door in moments.

“Kara! Kara? Are you alright?”

“No..” Kara let out a whimper, trying to get herself out of the twisted metal tub.

“A-are you decent?” Alex asked, not wanting to just barge in.

“Yes.” 

Alex opened the door slowly, seeing water and bubbles on the ground before looking over at Kara who was standing in a towel shivering. Her eyes then crossed to the mangled bath tub.

“Mom! Kara’s broken the bathtub.” Alex called out over her shoulder, Rune her Daemon nudging the door open more to sniff some bubbles.

“What do you mean broke the bathtub?!” 

It had taken Kara nearly a whole week to get comfortable touching anything again. Eliza had organised a phone call with Clark where he did his best to explain the superpowers Kara should expect to get and what the responsibility of having them meant. The rest of her powers followed shortly after super strength and the Danvers did their best to help Kara adjust. It wasn’t very long after settling into her new powers that Kara’s Daemon appeared.

Kara was sitting at the kitchen table one Saturday afternoon, when she started feeling strange. She had tried to carry on drawing, it was a piece of Kryptonian landscape that she was drawing from memory. It happened to be the piece of artwork that now hung in the living room of her apartment. Kara kept drawing until the strange feeling became unbearable and she was moments from calling out for Eliza when it happened. Dust. It surrounded her head to toe for no longer than 10 seconds and when it started disappearing so did the strange feeling. Alex who had been sitting in the lounge and had seen everything called out for her parents as Kara now sat motionless at the kitchen table. The golden Dust swirling, settling into a form by her side as it disappeared, a Daemon in the shape of an orange tabby kitten in its place. 

“A-Alex, what is that? Is it-” Kara whispered, not moving an inch as she looked down by her feet.

“Mom!” Alex called out again, rising from the couch she was sitting on to get a better look. Rune also got to her feet, feeling Alex’s panic rise.

“Is it dangerous?” Kara’s worried eyes found Alex’s.

“Alex what is it?” Eliza suddenly appeared in the doorway, looking from her daughter to Kara. “Oh.”

-

Kara’s Daemon which she named Arlo, would change forms multiple times throughout the day. The more earthly animals that Kara learnt about from the books Eliza gave her, the more variety there was in Arlo’s forms. There was once that Arlo changed form into a creature from Krypton after Kara had had a particularly frightful dream of her home planet. The creature was known as a metal eater, and did exactly what the name implied. A good chunk of her bed frame was gone before Kara could wake Alex. After about a month it was clear there was a form that Arlo favoured and would often default to, a white great dane puppy. When Kara was around 16 they were certain Arlo had settled as a white great dane puppy. It was only on that night when Kara rescued the crashing plane that Alex was on, they found out Arlo would change into a fully grown great dane to aid in keeping her identity secret.

-

It had been a few days since Kara Danvers had checked up on Lena and she still couldn’t quite get over it. Sure she had had friends in Metropolis but since Lex happened and moving to National City she had been faced with cold stares and more than her fair share of rotten looks. Kara Danvers was like a breath of fresh air. So when her assistant Jess came in to tell her that Miss Danvers was here again, Lena was more happy than she’d like to admit to be seeing the reporter again.

“Ms Danvers, to what do I owe the pleasure?”

“This time I might be here for an interview?” Kara waved her notepad slightly with a small smile.

Lena chuckled, motioning to the couch again.

-

Lena didn’t remember much of her life before the Luthors adopted her, some of what she did remember she’d rather forget. Every so often she’d get flashes of a woman she decided had to be her birth mother. Those memories were often followed by a sadness so great she refused to share it with anyone. Growing up in the Luthor mansion was cold. It wasn’t terrible and Lena knew it could have been worse, but the place hardly ever felt like a family home. When she first arrived Lex and his Daemon Valdis would terrorize her and Thera every chance they got, and her so called new mother would hardly look at her. 

Lena remembered when that changed, something shifted in the dynamics of the household. Lex was disciplined when he acted out toward her and Lillian started taking notice of her. Although sometimes Lena thought it was better when she ignored her. Lillian was a harsh woman when it came to Lena. Praising Lex for nearly everything he did, and criticizing Lena whenever she got the chance. Lillian’s Daemon Nyx, a fox would watch Lena with the eyes of a hawk anytime they were in the same room.

As they grew up Lena and Lex grew closer. Lex began seeing her more as a younger sister and less of an intruder in the family, showing her small tricks and ways to keep Lillian and her cruel words at bay. From then on Lena spent a lot of her childhood looking up to Lex, thinking her big brother was the best. She would be lying if she said his downfall in Metropolis city hadn’t broken her heart. Her big brother became everything she hated about Lillian. The cold hearted and evil man that called himself her brother disgusted her. It made her long for the young boy that had tried his hardest to make the large Luthor Mansion feel like a home. 

Thera settled as a black panther when Lena was around 12 years old. She had spent some time changing forms but was relatively fast in finding a favourite form in the large black cat. Lex’s Daemon however remained unsettled until he was nearly 17. Valdis took on many forms in Lex’s youth, each more terrifying to Lena than the last. It was a tarantula that he ended up settling as, a greenbottle blue to be specific. A fact Lex would often rattle off to anyone that was intrigued by the colorful arachnid that often perched on his shoulder. The striking blue and green hues of its legs and beady eyes often gave Lena the shivers. Since Lex’s descent into madness any spider Lena saw had a tendency to make her feel uneasy. 

-

“I guess the last thing I wanted to ask you, off the record, was if you had thought about postponing the renaming ceremony after what happened at the start of the week?” Kara panicked slightly at the look Lena was regarding her with, now wondering if she should have even brought the incident up at all. “I know it’s not my place-” She tried to explain, fumbling over her words. “-and we really only just met but there was an attempt on your life. Should you really be going ahead with the ceremony so soon?” 

Lena paused for a moment, “I suppose you’re right. And I guess it wouldn’t hurt holding off on the renaming ceremony until those responsible are in custody.”


	4. Chapter 4

As much as she tried, Kara couldn’t keep Lena Luthor out of her mind. Her words of wanting to get out of her brother's shadow, really sticking with Kara as she thought of Clark and living up to his reputation. The way she held herself, so proud and powerful and her eyes, the magnetic stare that constantly drew Kara closer. She wasn’t blind Lena Luthor was beautiful. Drop dead gorgeous in fact.

Her favourite potsticker place, Kara had mentioned briefly in one of her flustered ramblings after their last interview a few weeks ago was the last place she had expected to see the new CEO. Lena sat at a tall table on the far side of the restaurant, tucked away near a corner. She was grateful for the privacy the spot provided. She had brought a few documents that she needed to read over before the renaming ceremony with her. Needing a break from the office before the afternoon's big event, Noonan’s cafe provided the perfect comfort. After rereading a particularly strenuous paragraph, Lena looked up to find blue eyes across the room meeting hers with a smile.

“Why Ms Luthor, I didn’t know you liked potstickers.” 

“Well Ms Danvers, I happened to get a glowing review of this restaurant from one of the city's best reporters.” Lena replied in a beat, flashing a smile as Kara approached the table.

Kara couldn’t help the small blush she felt rising to her cheeks as she smiled back. “Do you like them? Are they good?” She managed to ask after a moment.

“Yes.” Lena nodded with a light laugh. “Very good.”

“I’m glad.”

“Do you have time to sit?” Lena asked after a moment, gesturing to the chair opposite her beyond some of her papers. 

Kara nodded her head with a smile. “I’m actually on my lunch break before covering your ceremony.” She explained excitedly with a slight wave of the notepad just visible in her bag. Arlo jumped about slightly at her feet, Thera watched on wanting to roll her eyes at the pup's excitement.

“Oh so you’ll be there!” Lena beamed moving some papers back to her side of the table as Kara moved to sit down. All the while doing her utmost to contain her excitement, nearly convinced that Kara made it contagious.

“Of course! I wouldn’t miss it. I’m glad you decided to postpone it for a few weeks, safety first and all.”

“Yeah the police are pretty confident they have the people who were flying those drones in custody. But I don’t believe they were working alone.” Lena replied with a slight frown, not quite ready to divulge to Kara that she thought it was her own family that tried to have her blown out of the sky.

“Let’s just hope Supergirl is nearby again this afternoon.” Lena added with a laugh a moment later.

Kara fought the sudden panic that rose inside her at the mention of her alter ego. “Yeah.” She nodded her head, laughing lightly along with Lena. Hoping it didn’t sound as anxious as she felt. Lena noted a slight shift in the mood, but put it down to her poor joke.

The pair sat together for around half an hour before Kara offered to walk Lena to the ceremony which was being held in the park nearby. Lena gladly accepted the company, Kara helping to calm her nerves on the short walk over. Lena knew everything would be fine, she had her speech memorized and had even got a chance to practice pulling the sheet off the new sign. Once arriving at the park they said their goodbyes and Kara and Arlo headed to the press area, as Lena and Thera made their way to the stage.

The re-naming ceremony went perfectly. Lena’s speech was full of heart and promises of good. The crowd there was filled with happy people, excited to see where Lena would take the company. Lena’s security team was on high alert but no incidents occurred during the ceremony, and after a round of questions Lena was safely escorted back to her apartment. Lena spent the rest of the late afternoon relaxing, proud of what she had accomplished during the day. It was a start of something new, shedding light on the darkness that shrouded the Luthor name.

-

Kara was doing her last nightly patrol around the city, when she couldn’t help but notice Lena Luthor standing outside on her apartment's balcony. Feeling unable to turn away and carry on she decided to go over and congratulate her on that afternoons re-naming ceremony. 

“Supergirl!” Lena looked up surprised as the hero and her large Daemon appeared. “To what do I owe the pleasure?” Thera got to her feet and looked over as Lena spoke but once she saw who it was turned to lay back down. 

“I just thought congratulations were in order. I heard L-Corps re-naming ceremony was a great success.” Kara answered, Arlo wagging his tail.

“Well thank you.” Lena replied with a smile. “Also thank you for the other week, that helicopter business. I don’t think I got the chance to thank you for saving me.” She added after a moment, watching the night's light breeze drift through the hero’s hair.

“No need to thank me for that Ms Luthor.” Kara smiled back. “I’m glad the event was postponed, until it was safer. You know safety first and all.” 

Lena smiled with a slight tilt of her head, as she continued watching the superhero that was just beyond her balcony.

“I best carry on my patrol.” Kara added a moment later, looking over her shoulder toward the city.

There was something so familiar about the superhero, and those words Lena felt like she had heard them before. Suddenly it clicked.

“Wait!” Lena reached her hand out.

Supergirl stopped and turned back, hovering just out from the balcony.

“Kara?” She questioned.

Kara was hopeless to stop the surprised look that crossed her features. “What? No. I who-” She stuttered eyes wide, before seeing Lena’s small smile and knowing there really was no point. With a sigh she and Arlo hovered over the railing of the balcony, feeling defeated her head hung low. Arlo’s tail between his legs. “Yeah, it’s me.” She spoke quietly touching down on the balcony.

Lena stepped forward and placed a finger on Kara’s chin lifting her head up. “I knew there was something special about you.” She whispered.

Kara hardly had time to blush, meeting Lena’s eyes when Alex came over the comms in her ear, alerting her of a complex across the city on fire.

“I- uhh. I have to go there’s, fire.” Kara pointed haphazardly in the direction Alex had given her. “But I promise I’ll explain everything tomorrow.” Kara kicked off the balcony gently, hovering again. “Lunch, potstickers, same time?”

“Yes yes, go Kara!” Lena told her with a nod of her head and a laugh.

“Real smooth.” Arlo laughed with a bark as they flew away from L-Corp.

“Shut up.” Came Kara’s mumbled reply, her cheeks glowing.

Lena watched the pair fly off with a sigh as she leaned against the balcony railing. That definitely wasn’t something she was expecting but somehow also found herself not awfully surprised.

“About time you figured that out.” She heard Thera drawl by her side, tail flicking slightly.

“What do you mean? You already knew?” She turned to look at her Daemon

“I hardly thought a change in the size of her Daemon was a quality disguise.” 

“You’re just too observant” Lena rolled her eyes slightly.

“And you’re not enough.” Thera countered with a pointed look.

“Hmm.” Lena hummed after a moment before turning to head inside. Thera was right though, she really should have figured it out sooner.

-

Kara had a near sleepless night. Her mind racing with thoughts of panic that Lena had figured out who she was. She didn’t seem mad though, she kept telling herself. Quite the opposite in fact. Kara continued replaying the moment in her mind of Lena lifting her head, and looking at her with those eyes. She was breathless and wondered what would have happened if Alex hadn’t come over her comms. Alex. She had to tell Alex that Lena knew her secret. She was going to be pissed. Alex wasn’t as against the youngest Luthor like her cousin Clark appeared to be, but she was definitely on the safer side of cautious. That could wait Kara thought, she’d explain everything to Lena at Noonan’s tomorrow afternoon then see Alex that evening. After finding some sort of semblance in her thoughts Kara finally fell asleep. 

-

“This was meant to be fully functional weeks ago! What is the problem?” Lillian's voice rang out through the lab, Nyx letting out a snapping growl at her side. Lillian’s plan was rapidly falling behind schedule, and she wasn’t having any of it.

“You. Lab coat and glasses. Tell me why have we not started the initial trials.” She caught the eye of the closest scientist.

The man froze up, looking between his peers before finding the confidence to speak up.

“S-some of us think the machine is missing a component, something to make the cut smoother and immaculate.”

“Missing something from the blueprints I designed?” Lillian questioned calmly, raising an eyebrow. Part of her commended the man for speaking up, but the other was confident that her blueprints were adequate. 

The man stared, eyes wide.

“I suggest you start the live trials immediately and then we can decide if the machine is missing something.” Lillian smoothed down her coat and turned, leaving the lab as briskly as she had walked into it. 

-

Darrion laughed his way out of the alien bar waving goodbye to his friends, his Daemon a black swan waddling behind him. After having a fair amount to drink he and his Daemon were feeling rather giddy. Whilst they were walking down the street to where the taxi’s normally waited, Darrion took no notice of the person dressed in all black across the road.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been nearly 3 weeks since the successful renaming of L-Corp. Nearly 3 weeks since Lena had discovered Kara was Supergirl.

“Kara! How are you?” Lena asked as she sat down at the table, these ‘lunch dates’ if you could call them that with Kara were starting to become a regular occurrence and Lena was in no way complaining. Thera settled down beside her, tilting her head as she looked at Arlo. 

“Hi Lena, yeah I’m good.” Kara replied, looking at Lena and then beyond.

“Are you sure?” Lena asked, putting her bag down beside her, before reaching her hand out to point between Kara’s eyes. “You have a little-”

“Crinkle.” Kara finished for her, the crinkle turning into a frown. Damn crinkle she thought, always giving her away. That and Arlo laying with his head down between his paws at her feet. “Alex just told me that we still don’t have any leads on the groups of aliens that have been going missing for the past few weeks.” Kara explained after a moment. “We’re no closer to finding out why they’ve been taken or where they are.” She added.

“Oh.” Lena frowned as well. “If there’s anything I can do to help just let me know alright?”

Kara nodded her head, focusing back on Lena with a smile. Lena found herself smiling soon after, Kara’s smile was as contagious as it was beautiful. And Lena was confident in that moment that she’d do anything to keep seeing it. 

“Anyways, how is your day going? You said the other day you had some important meeting coming up?” Kara asked, deciding to focus on Lena and lunch before getting back to the missing aliens.

“Yeah it’s going ok.” Lena answered. “I’ve got one of the three big meetings this week down and I think it went pretty alright.” She smiled, remembering the faces of the older men when she took charge.

“I bet you commanded that boardroom.” Kara grinned, she could see it so easily.

Lena just chuckled.

The pair went on to enjoy their lunch, Kara easily eating double of what Lena did. She seemed embarrassed for a moment, before Lena reassured her it was completely normal for someone with her metabolism. It wasn’t until they said their goodbyes and Lena was heading back to her office that she got a sinking feeling in her stomach. Kara’s worries from earlier playing on her mind, as she thought the worst. Lillian.

Remembering her mother's scrawled handwriting on the bouquet of flowers Lena got when she first arrived she suddenly had no doubt that Lillian was in National City. Her and her radical organisation could very well be here and behind the alien disappearances Kara described. The thought of her mother's involvement made Lena feel sick, tonight she would find a way to pay her a visit and question her. 

That evening didn’t quite go as planned.

Around 6pm, 5 hours since she’d had lunch with Kara, Lena got a panicked call from Agent Danvers. She hadn’t heard let alone seen this side of the woman, Alex always presented herself as cool, calm and collected. So the waver and worry in her voice had Lena’s heart racing. 

“Supergirl is missing.”

-

_ ( Nearly 3 weeks ago _ _)_   
  


Like Kara had expected Alex was pissed.

“You’re telling me Lex Luthor’s little sister knows you’re Supergirl?!”

“Well it’s not like I explicitly told her.” Kara tried explaining, avoiding eye contact with Alex. Arlo blatantly staring up at the ceiling.

“No. She just happened to figure it out on her own!” 

Rune began pacing the length of Kara’s lounge as Alex stood with her arms crossed.

“Alex, I told you she’s not like Lex.” Kara started.

“Kara, you've known her all of what 3 weeks? You can’t know that for sure.” Alex countered.

Kara opened her mouth to argue when Alex held up her hand and took a deep breath.

“I know you always want to see the best in people. And I agree that Lena deserves to be judged on her own actions not that of her brothers. But Kara, you _ need _ to be careful.” Alex stressed, even Rune regarding her with an imploring gaze.

“I will. I promise.” Kara smiled slightly, stepping forward with open arms wondering if she would get a hug. Alex just stared, before relenting and with a huff brought her sister in for a hug.

“You’re going to have to see Pam in HR to get forms for Lena to sign. You know the standard process.” Alex told her, stepping back from the hug.

“Yep!” Kara nodded her head excitedly. She’d swing by the DEO and get the forms before she saw Lena next. “Once you meet her you’ll know she’s nothing like her brother Alex.”

“Yeah yeah.” Alex waved her off with a small smile as she headed to the fridge for a beer. “What time are the pizzas getting here?”

The first time Lena met Alex was at a game night Kara had managed to convince her to attend. When Kara had asked and given Lena a pleading look she couldn’t exactly say no. To say Lena was nervous was an understatement. At their last lunch together Kara had been telling her all about her older sister Agent Alex Danvers. Based on Kara’s descriptions, the older woman sounded smart, confident, strong and if Lena would admit it a little intimidating. But at the same time it made Lena happy hearing about the strong sibling bond they shared. Something deep down she wished she still had with Lex. Upon meeting at the games night Lena could definitely tell Alex was hesitant, even their Daemons were sizing each other up. The two large felines staring at one another intently. But as the night went on and Lena cracked open the bottle of red she’d brought the pair became fast friends. 

-

“Missing? What do you mean missing?” Lena found her voice after a moment of silence. Thera was up from her position on the floor eyes wide and alert.

“She’s not responding and we can’t locate her. I know you two were having lunch together today, did she say anything about where she was going to go or if she had any leads?” Alex responded.

“No, nothing.. She didn’t mention anything. Except the missing aliens situation.” Lena replied, trying to ignore the panic slowly rising. Before Alex could continue she rushed more words out. “I was actually going to follow up on something that could be of use if you’d have time to join me?”

A pause.

“I’ll be there in 10.”

-

Kara had been leaving Al’s Dive Bar, an underground alien bar after speaking to a few patrons she knew, when everything went wrong. She had been too caught up in replaying the conversations she had just had that when she noticed a figure dressed in all black it was too late.

Kara struggled to open her eyes, as the overwhelming feeling of nausea and pain hit her. Kryptonite.

“Arlo.” She managed a hoarse whisper.

“I’m here.” Came his pained response.

Kara finally opened her eyes, she squinted trying to understand her surroundings. Blinking back the bright lights Kara could see she was in some sort of metal cage. Large enough for her to sit up and her head only just touched the roof. She was able to stretch her legs out slightly, the kryptonite nearby causing her muscles to seize up and cramp. Fighting the sudden arrival of claustrophobia Kara noticed there was metal mesh between herself and Arlo. Arlo looked as bad as she felt, he was laying down curled in on himself. Kara could see tinges of toxic green pulsating beneath his fur. The kryptonite having the same effect on him as it did her. Kara reached out to try and get to him but as she touched the metal mesh she was shocked with a large jolt of electricity. In her already fragile state the electricity knocked her out cold.

This time it took her longer to come around, when she was nearly there Kara began to hear voices she didn’t recognize.

“Supergirl.” Lillian Luthor deadpanned, trying her hardest to refrain from yelling. Her frustration and anger was visible through Nyx, who was growling and snapping at her side.

“Of all the damn aliens in National City you decide to grab the resident superhero?!” Lillian could no longer hold back as her voice rose, causing some of the scientists to flinch. “Unbelievable.” She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples.

“You better pray the machine works better than it did on that fool and his swan.” Lillian warned. “Or we are going to have much bigger problems to deal with.” She added, glancing over at Supergirls crumpled form.


	6. Chapter 6

“So where exactly are we going?” Alex questioned as she got into the passengers side of Lena’s town car, after opening the passenger door for Rune.

“To visit my mother Lillian.” Lena replied, mimicking Alex’s action as Thera got in the car. “I wouldn’t be surprised if she had something to do with the aliens that have been disappearing.” Lena explained getting in and typing in the address for a house just out of the city. It hadn’t been easy to find an address tied to Lillian Luthor, but Lena had been able to do it. Alex had heard of the CADMUS organization but was surprised at how openly Lena told her that her mother was basically the ring leader. 

The rest of the drive out there was filled with anxious silence. Alex had her team still on the search for Supergirl and was getting regular updates every so often, whilst Lena’s mind was racing with questions she wanted to ask Lillian. The drive out of the city took no longer than 20 minutes, and when they arrived the two women shared what could be described as a firm but nervous look.

Lena knocked on the front door of the otherwise normal looking house. It was a modern two story house that as Lena looked it over thought it would be too small for Lillian's taste, but maybe the older woman had wanted to blend in after everything that happened with Lex. 

It didn’t take Lillian long to answer the door Nyx by her side, vigilant eyes finding Lena immediately. Lena didn’t fail to notice the slight frown on her mother's face before it turned into a sickeningly fake smile.

“Mother.”

“Lena, darling I wasn’t expecting you.”

Before Lena could reply Thera let out a low growl.

“I’m Agent Alex Danvers, we just have a few questions for you Mrs Luthor.” Alex spoke up.

-

Kara came to to a noise that for a moment sounded like an engine starting. Blinking back the bright lights again she looked for Arlo. He was still opposite her looking worse for wear. Kara was trying to figure a way out of the cages when she heard voices starting to count down from ten.

“ _Ten._ ”

“Arlo” Kara gritted her teeth.

“ _Nine_.”

“ _Eight_.”

“ _Seven_.”

“We need to get out of here.”

“ _Six_.”

“ _Five_.”

“Please, Arlo!” Her lungs burned with each breath.

“ _Four."_

“ _Three_.”

“ _Two_.”

“Kara.”

“ _One_.”

Kara’s scream and Arlo’s howl simultaneously pierced the air. The pain they were feeling was unimaginable, completely dulling the raw ache of the kryptonite that was numbing them moments ago. Everything was burning. Burning from the inside out. Kara clutched at her chest, a strong sensation pulling it forward. Fighting to stay conscious, their minds went blank as the pain consumed them. The agonizing pain carried on for what felt like forever, until above the noise of ringing in her ears Kara heard a voice yelling stop. And just like that the aching numbness of kryptonite was back.

-

They had been inside for around 10 minutes when an alert on Alex’s watch started going off. Lena was in the middle of interrogating Lillian when Alex interrupted. 

“Sorry Lena-” Alex spoke up . “Lillian have you got kryptonite on the premises?” Rune’s tail lashing side to side.

Lena saw the slight shift in Nyx’s movements and looked at Lillian with a raised eyebrow, letting her mother know she saw her Daemon's lapse.

Lillian took a moment to respond. “Yes Agent Danvers I do have kryptonite here.”

“Superman was very clear in his collections that it was mandatory to return all kryptonite to him.” Alex pressed, doing her best to calm herself as she knew how kryptonite affected Kara in the same ways.

“As the mother of Lex Luthor, you must understand why I kept it. Out of protection of course.” Lillian explained as composed as ever.

“Superman doesn’t harm the innocent.” Alex gave Lillian and her Daemon a once over look. “I’m going to need you to hand over the kryptonite you have here to me immediately.”

Lillian gave Alex a pressed lip smile before nodding, “Excuse me please.” She returned some time later with a silver briefcase.

“Is that all of it?” Alex asked as Lillian handed over the case.

“Yes Agent Danvers.” 

“A team will stop by later on to confirm that.” She told her.

“Of course.”

Lena hadn’t really gotten a straight answer out of Lillian about the alien disappearances, but after Alex and Rune gave her a certain look she understood it was time to leave. The kryptonite needed to be taken back to the DEO, where it could be safely stored until Superman could pick it up.

“Thank you for your time Mother. I’d say it was a pleasure but well…” Lena mimicked the fake smile Lillian had greeted them with.

“Always the charmer.” Lillian commented. “If that’s all I’d like to carry on with my evening.”

“Yes thank you.” Alex replied before Lena could get in another jab.

Thera stared down at Nyx one last time baring her teeth slightly.

“I don’t trust her.” Lena spoke once they had got back into the car. 

“No, neither do I.”

-

Trying to catch her breath Kara used what energy she had left to try and break the mesh between hersfeld and Arlo with her lazer vision. When it didn't work she heard the voices yelling again.

“Kara.” Arlo whined, looking up at her.

“I know.” She winced, trying to move closer to him without touching the mesh barrier.

The machine started to make a loud noise and moments later the immense pain returned. This time felt like it lasted longer than the first, although the agony made it hard to contemplate anything. When the new wave of overwhelming pain stopped, Kara waited for the feeling of the kryptonite to return. When it didn’t her eyes shot open.


	7. Chapter 7

Tensing her muscles at the sensation of her powers restoring, Kara shared a look with Arlo. A second later they had broken through the metal cage, sending scientists scrambling. Gathering her senses as best she could, Kara located what looked like the exit and led them up stairs. Breaking through a wooden door at the top they were free. 

Kara and Arlo flew up and away as fast as they could, not knowing where they were just yet only knowing they had to get away. Once they both had calmed down Kara slowed, the wind blowing lightly through her hair as she tried to locate where she was in the city. She shook her head slightly, it definitely hadn’t been this dark the last time she was outside. Recognising the buildings after a moment she and Arlo weren’t too far from the DEO.

-

Lillian had shut the door behind her daughter and Agent Danvers, before moving to the window to watch their car tail lights disappear down the drive. Some part of her had expected a visit from Lena but bringing a DEO Agent with her had definitely thrown the older woman. Lillian decided she had been rather composed throughout the whole interaction, considering who was held captive mere metres away in an underground laboratory.

She returned to her study, Nyx following her like a shadow.

“I do believe that went rather well don’t you?” She spoke to her Daemon.

“Excellent as per usual.” Nyx replied.

Lillian had been doing work in her study for no longer than 45 minutes when she heard an almighty blast, followed by a smaller but closer sounding crash. Sharing a look with Nyx the pair were on their feet in seconds heading outside to the laboratory entrance.

The wooden shack in the back garden that concealed the entrance was totaled, Lillian moved just enough broken pieces of wood to get down the stairs. The lab was in a state, but what caught her eye first was the broken machine in the center that was currently lacking a certain kryptonian.

“You let her escape?!” Lillian’s voice carried over the commotion of the scientists.

“I wouldn’t exactly say let..” One of them murmured raising their shoulders, before getting an elbow to the ribs from a colleague nearby.

“One job.” Lillian breathed closing her eyes, her agitation clear on Nyx’s features.

A scientist with goggles hanging around her neck was pushed forward from a group. Lillian looked up expectantly.

“Well go on.” She snapped.

-

Alex and Lena had been at the DEO long enough for the kryptonite to be safely stored away when they heard noise and shouts from the center console room. Running to find out what was going on neither woman had expected what they found.

“Supergirl!” 

Kara hunched over her hands above her knees as she tried to catch her breath, looking up hearing her name she saw Alex and Lena and her eyes began to water. Arlo let out a whine whilst panting, his tail wagging furiously nonetheless seeing Rune and Thera.

“Are you ok? What happened?” Alex asked rushing up to Kara, eyes examining her younger sister. Kara looked beat but there weren't any obvious signs of major trauma, that managed to calm Alex’s racing heart only slightly as she opened her arms.

“Yeah, just really exhausted.” Kara responded breathlessly, eagerly accepting the hug. Squeezing her eyes shut she let out a sigh. Arlo licked at Runes face as the large feline let out a happy chirp.

“I still want you under the sun lamps. One hour minimum.” Alex told her, trying to use her firm older sister voice as she pulled back from the hug. Just happy to have her back and safe. 

Kara chuckled with a nod of her head as Alex left to set up the sun lamps. 

Looking past Alex her eyes finally met Lenas and she was greeted with a soft smile. The pair walked to each other and Kara reached out for a hug. Lena was grateful for the embrace as she held onto the hero cautiously.

“I don’t break that easy you know.” Kara chuckled noticing how hesitant Lena was.

Instead of responding Lena just tightened her grip. Thera nudged her head against Arlos’ with a purr.

“I-we were so worried.” Lena spoke as she finally let go.

“I’m sorry.” Kara frowned, she hated that they were distressed.

“Don’t be.” Lena shook her head. “It’s not your fault.” She added, taking Kara’s hands.

Kara glanced down at their hands and found herself smiling. She looked back up and noticed the slight blush covering Lena’s cheeks. Alex with always impeccable timing called out to Kara that the sun lamps were ready, ruining whatever sort of moment they were having. Lena let go of her hands and looked over to Alex.

“Best get under those sun lamps.” She managed a soft chuckle.

“Mhmm.” Kara nodded. “See you in a bit?” She added sounding hopeful.

“Yeah of course.” Lena responded with a smile.

Whilst under the sun lamp Kara gave as much information to Alex as she could remember about the location, although much of the escape was a blur. The only thought that had been running through her mind was to get away from the pain. She had remembered seeing other metal cages like the one she and Arlo had been in in the laboratory, confirming to them that it was most likely that the other missing aliens had been taken there as well. The two spoke for a while before Alex went off to relay the information to J’onn, determined to get to the bottom of this. Kara asked her a favour on the way out.

Lena, who had been outside speaking to some agents about their technology and then doing some work on her phone, looked up when Alex exited the room.

“She’s asking for you.” Alex told her.

Lena got up and went in.

“How are you feeling?” She asked, seeing Kara propped up on a bed with large ember sun lamps above her. Arlo by her feet, tail still wagging.

“Much better.” Kara answered, she was still quite rattled by the whole ordeal but being here with Alex and Lena under the sun lamps really did make her feel better.

“I’m glad.” Lena smiled.

The pair talked for a while, Kara was pretty keen to steer the conversation away from what happened, needing time to process it all. Lena caught on quite quickly and stopped pressing for details.

“I can drive you home if you want?” Lena asked, she could tell Kara had had enough of the sun lamps and it had probably been around an hour. “If you even take cars?” Lena added with a nervous laugh.

“Yes.” Kara laughed. “I take cars every now and then, and I would love a ride home.” She smiled.

They took Lena’s town car, Alex stayed behind still working with J’onn and would catch up with them later. Once they arrived Lena walked Kara up to her apartment.

“Do you want to come in?” Kara asked, after a moment of awkward shuffling once they reached the door. 

“I would- No.” Lena caught herself, “No, you probably need to rest.” She hesitated, stuttering over her words slightly. Completely thrown off at how Kara was making her feel.

“Really it’s alright.” Kara told her. “Alex said she’d come by soon with some pizza, and I don’t really want to be alone right now.” She finished quietly.

Lena glanced up at Kara’s big blue eyes and the small smile that tugged at her lips, Lena knew then she was done for. Knew that she’d do anything to figure out who did this to Kara and help Alex find the missing aliens whatever it takes.

“Lead the way.”

-

It truly was the last thing Lillian Luthor wanted to do, but to make her machine work she needed technology that was in L-Corp. Whether it was given willingly or not she was determined to get her hands on it. Whilst part of Lillian hated to admit it her scientists were right, the machine was missing a component to make the separating process complete. And now that Supergirl and her team were more aware of their operations, it was a race against the clock to get everything perfect. 


End file.
